Daughter of Voldemort
by DFsams321356
Summary: The truth lies within the whispers of her knowledge, she runs away from her own father against his will, with knowledge that no other knows. She comes across a school, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. DRACO/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it!**

I was walking into Hogwarts' great hall as a new 6th year student. As I walked down the asle between the different tables, I noticed almost every head turned my way. I suspect they were just looking to see what I looked like. Not a complete shocker there, I mean not to be cocky or anything...I did look good.

I had long straight chocolate brown hair that went to the middle of my back, light brown almost gold eyes, and I was slim and fit. I stood at about 5'6" and wore black rimmed glasses, but they pulled my look together more to give me that more of an 'I'm innocent look' which most people fell for, well thats only when I wore those glasses...which was bareley never because I wore muggle contacts. The only thing that I would think of not being innocent was my hairstyle. I usally tease the ends of it putting a big bow or head band in it...or the fact that I have one blonde streak and another black and blonde steak, both of which are on different sides of my face**.(a/n picture on my profile)**

I mean yeah I am innocent and all, but if those people who befriended me, knew who my father was...well let's just say that I wouldn't be here that mush longer. The only people who knew about me were his followers, who had been swore to keep it quite, and Dumbledore. I willing told him though. I said that I didn't want to end up like my father, that I wanted to be different and make a change in the way things were going. And most importantly, to help Mr. Harry Potter in the quest to defeat him, him being Lord Voldemort...or as I should call him, my father.

You see my father and I are alike, yes, but I don't want to be like him. I want to be free of all of his dealings and to live my life the way I've always wanted to. I guess the only good thing that comes out of him being my father is the powers I got from both him and my mother, who my so called 'daddy' killed. I got was a combination of what my father had and what my mother had, I can you know talk to snakes and what not. But thats not the only thing I can do, my father doesn't know this...but I can contol matter. How I figured that out, I honestly have no clue. He thinks I can just do the things he does, but boy is he wrong. I can do so much more than him that it's not even funny.

You see I would kill him myself, but it's just not my place to do so. I want to kill him, yeah, but I can't! Don't get me wrong, I have tried but everytime I get to the piont where I can end it...it just feels so wrong.

So instead of staying where he was and fighting the temptations to kill him by myself, I contacted Hogwarts and managed to get them to let me come to school here.

Thats how I ended up where I am now, sitting on a stool with this weird hat on my head called 'the sorting hat'. What good is going to do to put me in a house, why can't I just pick.

"Rebellious, I see. Oh and quite the charmer too." the stupid talking hat said interrupting my train of thought.

"Has an attitude too. I would put you in Gryfindor but you just don't seem like the type of girl that would want to be in that house so how about...SYLTHERIN." the hat screeched causing the table, I'm guessing to be Syltherin have and uproar of cheering.

'Figures, the house my stupid idiot of a father was in!' I mentaly hissed at the hat even though it was now off of my head and placed in it's prior spot on the podium.

"Well go on deary, take your seat with the other 6th years towards the end of the table, right there you see." an old lady wearing green said pointing to a smirking...oh no Draco Malfoy! I didn't know he goes here! I thought he was too good to go to a public school.

"Go On!" she said again giving me a light shove in that direction.

I slowly walked other to where he was, and surprise, surprise...also where the only open seat was located right next to him.

"Well hello there my dear old good pal. Please Vinacent**(pronounced** _Vin-a-cent_**)** join us."

"Please Draco you should know better, call me Ina." I growled sitting down next to him.

"Ah yes, Ina of course. I would like you to meet Crab and Goyle, my best mates." he said motioning to the two people, stuffing thier faces with food, siting across from us, and placing him arm over my shoulders causing me to shutter with disgust.

"Nice to meet you." I replied shrugging his arm off of me.

Don't get me wrong Draco is a good looking guy, it just that I know what he has done with the little street goers that my father sends him. That makes me sick to my stomach thinking of all of the girls he has been with. He is also working for my father, another reason for my distain. So if you couldn't tell already, I don't like him very much at the moment, I did at one piont...but that was before he started following in his fathers footsteps by working for for my father. back then he wa a sweet innocent guy, who I got along with greatly. I even had a small crush on him. Now, now he is just anothe arrogent jerk who thinks he is all that.

"Awww, come on Ina. I'm just being friendly." he grinned wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him so he could whisper,"You know your father is quite upset about you leaving. I wonder what he'll think when I tell him I've got a knew classmate."

My eyes widden in horror as say in a hushed tone so no one around us would hear,"Draco, you wouldn't. You can't...he is for sure to kill me. Or worse, he'll make me work for him!"

He tightens his hold on me and says,"Then I am proud to call you my new girlfriend."

"What?! What are you talking about."

"You don't want him to find out, and I want a new girlfirend because Lavendar Brown is getting on my nerves." he replies with a shrug letting me go and eating some of his toast that he dipped in the yoke of his egg.

"Are you blackmailing me,Draco?"

"Yes, you could call it that. So am I going to have to make a special trip to visit my father and give him the news or are you going to sneek up to my dorm and have make-out session with me later on today?"

"Neither. You're all bluff." I lied, hoping her would fall for it.

"Oh really?" he asked looking over at me with his dark silver almost black eyes.

"Y-yes!" I stammered out. Dang it! I really need to work on my telling lies.

"Hey Goyle, you have that muggle phone you mum made you bring?" he asked turning his sttetion to acroos the table.

"Yeah, why? You need it?" he replied with a mouth full of food making the food spew out every couple of secconds.

'Gross' I internatly shuddered.

"You think I can use it to call mi dad?"

"Yeah, here." he said giving draco a small metal looking box.

Draco flipped the box thing open and pressed some buttens, putting it to his ear,"Hello father, yeah I was wondering if it would be okay to come and visit you after scool today. I have some news that you'd like to hear."

"Damn!" I cursed under my breathe.

"Fine, I will!" I said to Draco.

"Oh never mind father. I just found out that it was a silly rumor. You know teens." he said laughing before hanging up the box and hanging it back to Goyle.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him again, whispering,"My dorm, midnight sharp. Don't be late."

**So there it is. DO you like it? I know that in the books and movies they share rooms, but I for the sake of the story lets say that they have thier own dorm rooms.**

**Review and tell me what you think?**

**-DFsams321356**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry but this is going to be my last update until I get back from Flordia next week. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter also. I orginally had this chapter already done but what I had in that chapter wasn't to great, so I decided to write it over.**

After and eventless school day, well besides the whole being forced to be Draco's girlfriend thing, I went up to the snake statue,that opens the door to the Syltherin house, saying "Polio!" and walked into the commen room to see Draco sitting on one of the couches.

I tried to walk right past him, but I didn't even get past the side table because he yelled,"Hey Ina, come over here. You need to meet one of the other house memebers that is pretty chill."

"Wow, he said chill!" I lightly laughing to myself setting my things down on the little side table and making my way over to the couch he was sitting on.

Seeing that there was no room for me to sit anywhere near him, I turned and started my way over to the empty chair in the corner. Before I could even take one step Draco had grabbed onto my elbow and pulled me onto his lap,"No you sit here."

"Okay." I answered with a monotoned voice.

"Now I want you to meet Blaise, Blaise this is my girlfriend Vinacent but call her Ina or else she'll flip!" he joked at the end.

"I can talk for my self, you know!" I demanded turning to face Draco who had an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"And your point is?"

"My point is that..." I was cut of by him pressing his cold, hard lips against mine. I gasped and he took that opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth trying, I mean 'trying' to massage my tongue with his. I put my hands on his chest and pushed with all of my might and ended up falling of the ground, landing with a _thump_.

"Draco! What the hell?!" I asked using my hand to rub of his germs that were on his lips.

"That was the only way I could get you to shut up. Now come back up here and sit on my lap again. Think you could move you hips a little too, it feels real _real_ good when you do that." he commanded sounding like a dictator.

"You are disgusting! What happened to the nice guy I knew four years ago." I said lowering my voice a little at the end, hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"He died as soon as my father signed my life over to work for...uh...him" he replied looking at Blaise giving him a nod before standing up. He started to head for the stairwell when he turned back around looking exspectently at me," Well are you coming, it is eleven fifty seven after all."

"What?! It was only ten forthy five when I came in here."

"I guess time goes by fast when you're busy snogging somebody." Baise spoke up for the first time since I was in here. Was he really kissing me for that long! I thought it was only for like a moment. I guess I was to distracted by my thoughts to even notice.

"Now grab your things and come on!" Draco demanded again.

Slowly getting up from where I was sitting on the floor, I walked over to wher the side table was and grabbed my messenger bag and followed Draco up the stairs and into his dorm.

When I was in the room fully I set my bag down on the table next to his bed and sat down on the edge of his bed uncomfortably watching him go over to the door and put some sort of locking spell over it.

He turned around and smirked looking at me, making his way over to where I was sitting. He put one hand on my shoulder, pushing me down onto his bed so I was now laying down with my legs over the edge of it. He silently go on the bed and layed down next to me, grabbing my waist and turning me onto my side so I was facing him.

He slowly traced his hands up my arms and over my shoulders and onto my face where he cupped my cheeks and pulled me in for a soft kiss. He pulled away only to go back in for another kiss, but this time it was rough and pull of lust.

Laying there unresposive I felt him at the hem of my t-shirt that I changed into after potions class for study hall. I then felt his hand make its way up into my shirt resting on the skin of my stomach sending chills through my body. This may be Draco but it still felt good.

"Ina, kiss me back." Draco said suddenly.

"What?" I asked confused,"I am kissing you back."

"No, I mean kiss me like you mean it. If you want, pretend I am the guy I was four years ago and not what I am today. I need you to kiss me back." he said that last part in an whisper.

**Okay guys thats all I have time for tonight, sorry. I have to go to bed. I'll try and update when I get back from flordia.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**-DFsams321356**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo, I am back from Flordia and ready to update my stories.**

"You want me to pretend that I was kissing the you from four years ago?" I ask confuzed.

"Yes, If it will get you to kiss me like you mean it. Ina, I know you arn't very fond of me at the moment because I am being an arse but I need you to kiss me back. I don't know why, but it feels like that if I don't get you to kiss me back I'll die."

"Try a very big arse, and your just being over dramtic. But fine I'll try."

"Thats all I ask." he said leaning in for another kiss. I pulled my hand away from his and locked them around his neck imagining in my mind that the boy I was kissing was not the Draco I knew today but the one I knew four years ago when I was twelve. The sweet innocent boy who was super caring and supportive of all of the crazy things we used to do together.

But I wanted the boy who I gave my first kiss to to come back more than anything and he just wasn't. I knew that now because he has changed and not for the better. I just can't do this.

I sighed pulling away from him,"Draco, I just can't. It's not the same, you're not the same. Please let me go."

"What? Why? What are I doing wrong, Ina?" he asked looking a little concerned.

"Just let me go, Draco. I'm uh tired, yeah tired."

"No, tell me whats wrong." he demanded raising his voice a little.

"_This_ Draco."I said motioning to us."Four years ago you would have never made me do _this_ unless I wanted to. You wouldn't have threatened me. YOu wouldn't have yelled at me like the multiple times you already have. You wouldn't have followed in your fathers footsteps. You're just not the same so I can't imagine you being the same person you were four years ago when we were twelve because you're not."

He didn't answer for a while. I asumed that he was to angry to talk, so I just stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry," he all but nearly whispered."I'll try..." he paused taking a deep breathe,"I'll try to change, because I don't want to loose you. When you moved away to live with your father after your father was heard to be back I thought that the only way I was going to see you was to join in. So I did. After a couple of months of working for your father I gave up on you because I never saw you since that day, but your father would talk about you so that made it harder. But eventually I did give up and when you did come back I was too into what I was doing to even care."

"But then why did you make me date you when I came here?" I questioned.

"Because when I saw you not angry like you always were when you were forced to come to the meetings, all of the emotions I've been trying to get rid of came back full force." he admitited.

"Then if you have these 'so called' emotions for me, why were you an arse to me?"

"I have an image to keep. It wouldn't look right when to prince of Syltherin was being nice to a girl. I guess I was an arse to you, about that...I'm sorry but thats how I have to act in front of people because they could tell my father and then that wouldn't be good. Working for the dark lord or umm your father, you're supposed to be an arse to everyone and everything you see and meet. Again I'm sorry."

"Well you didn't have to make me date you by threatening me." I almost yelled.

"Well yeah, that was mainly because I didn't want anyone else to have you. And as for the whole making you come up here with me, I wanted to see if you had feeling for me still but then I got a good look at you and couldn't keep myself from telling you to kiss me. And now I'm basically confessing my love for you, oh bloody hell you did not just hear that okay?"

"Y-You love me?" I studdered.

**So this chapet is just mainly a bunch of backround information and reasoning for some actions. I hope ya'll liked it.**

**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**-DFsams321356**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Hey guys Im finally back and ready to update all my stories again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Im really happy that my friend knocked me upside the head and said, hey skank go update your stories(:**

Draco just looked down unable to look me in the eyes and mumbled," Yes."

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, causing me to look away even though his eyes were attentively staring at the ground and probably not going to look back up anytime soon unless I said something back. "Oh Draco," I whispered walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him hugging him as tightly as I could.

Surprise coursed through his veins before he realized what I was doing. He slide his arms around my waist as a snake would his pray and pulled me even closer, if that was possible, to his body. I could feel each of his muscles convulse and twitch as he tightened his hold on my tiny frame. "Ina," sighed against my cheek," I've missed you so much."

A smile appears on my face as I looked at him, he frowned though.

"Draco?" I looked at him with a questioning look.

He let go of me, grabbing my hands and holding them within his. The warmth his body had upon mine vanished, as a feeling of emptiness enclosed my body once more, a feeling I was oh so familiar with. I craved his body, I wanted the feeling back. I wanted him to come back to me and hold me close again. I wanted Draco.

No I don't.

Yes I do.

Fuck.

My mind is racing, different possibilities running around in my mind, almost like little men rummaging through file cabinets in my brain to find the answer I want searching my brain for. Well those men came up empty handed; I just don't know what I want.

No I do, my mind whispered to me softly like a breeze rustling through tree branches that have no leaves on them. I'm madly in love with Draco. I've always been, though I thought to myself. He has just changed into this asshole, but wait. What about all that he had just said to me not to long ago.

GODDAMMIT!

Why am I having such a hard time thinking. Oh, Draco's here. I can never think straight when I'm around him.

"Ina, your right," he whispered snapping me out of my inner dealing. My brain is really pissing me off I thought smirking slightly at my stupid joke. I sighed, I wish Draco could laugh with me at that joke, 4 years ago he would've.

Wait a minute.

Draco still could laugh at my stupid joke; I just have to let him.

Shaking my head slightly with a small laugh escaping my lips, because I know now just how stupid I was being thinking he wasn't the same anymore. My laughter caused him to look at me, anger shone brightly from his eyes as he roughly let go of my hands and glared at me vividly, backing away until is back hit the wall. I shook my head and walked slowly over to him, swaying my hips more than necessary so they would draw his attention whether he wanted them too or not. When I got over to him, I just stared at him in the eyes and let him see straight to my soul, to my heart, I let him see everything that I had to offer to him.

I thought Draco had changed, I thought Draco was following in his father's footsteps, well I mean his is, but he IS still the same man I fell in love with, and I've come to the conclusion that he always will be the man I love no matter how stupid I think he is for following behind his father.

**A/N  
So what did you guys think? I have a few ways that I could possibly want this story to go, if ya'll have any cute little things you guys want in this story lemme know! Id love to add some things into here that you guys wrote(:  
**


End file.
